theloudhousefandomcom_id-20200216-history
Luan Loud
|alias = Bung (oleh Luna) Black Magic Woman (oleh Luna) Dik (oleh Luna) Fourth Eldest Sister (oleh Lisa) Dirtbag (oleh Lola) |suka = |tidak suka = |pekerjaan = Murid sekolah tinggi Pemilik Funny Business Inc. Pengasuh bayi |suara = Cristina Pucelli Monika Kwiatkowska Mika Gan Mor (Left in the Dark-Pipe Dreams) Einat Azulay (Rita Her Rights dan seterusnya) Julia Fölster Irene Multari Leyla Rangel Eralda Çaushi María Romeu Leslie Lipkins HyeWon Jeong Alexandra Alm Nylén Anna Lamboni (Left in the Dark-Game Boys) Illona Molnár (Cooked!-seterusnya) Marijana Živanović Gabriela Medeiros Leonor Alcácer Natalia Frankova Kristina Habuš Eliška Nezvalová Ruffa Valera Tánia Palaiologou Lubna Abdelaziz}} |usia = 14http://web.archive.org/web/20160620163153/http://www.nick.com/loud-house/luan/ |nama lengkap = Luan L. LoudDalam episode "No Laughing Matter" buku catatan memiliki inisial namanya. |hewan = Charles (anjing) Cliff (kucing) Geo (hamster) Walt (burung kenari) Gary (kelinci) Watterson (anjing, sementara) Goldie (ikan mas mendiang) |inspirasi = Salah satu dari lima saudara perempuan Chris Savinohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU |kekuatan = |teman = |musuh = Exterminator Tetherby Manajer Park Ranger Hawk dan Hank Kembar Lima Fox Keluarganya (pada Hari April Mop) |tujuan = Menjadi seorang pelawak |rumah = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan |afiliasi = Luan Out Loud Funny Business |senjata = Pai}} Luan L. Loud adalah karakter utama di The Loud House. Biografi Pada usia 14 tahun, Luan adalah anak tertua keempat dari keluarga Loud, dan anak bungsu kedua dari lima kakak perempuan Lincoln. Luan adalah siswa baru di Royal Woods High Schooldan bersekolah di sekolah bersama kakaknya Lori, Leni, dan Luna. Kebiasaannya termasuk menceritakan lelucon buruk dan permainan kata, menarik kejahilan, badut pesta, dan produksi video. Kehidupan awal Luan mulai komedi pada usia yang sangat muda. Pertunjukan pertamanya adalah untuk hewan peliharaan Keluarga Loud. Tindakan komedi publik pertamanya adalah di mikrofon terbuka di Royal Woods Bowling Alley. Di sana, dia tidak tampil dengan baik dan dicela oleh penonton. Mengetahui dia lebih tahu tentang komedi, dia mendaftar di akademi badut dan lulus. Setelah membayar iuran, dia memulai bisnisnya sendiri. Kepribadian Luan adalah gadis yang sangat konyol dan suka bersenang-senang dengan antusiasme untuk komedi dan membuat permainan kata-kata. Tujuannya adalah membuat dunia tertawa bersamanya, meskipun beberapa materinya masih perlu dikerjakan. Dia suka mengerjai saudara-saudaranya, dan sering membuat lelucon untuk setiap situasi, meskipun dia membuat semua orang gelisah karenanya. Sementara Luan menertawakan penghinaan orang lain dan sering dianggap sebagai gangguan bagi orang lain, dia melakukannya dengan niat baik dan tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapa pun, karena dia hanya ingin membuat orang tertawa. Meskipun demikian, ia kebanyakan ramah terhadap saudara-saudaranya, dari Leni dan Luna. thumb|left|Luan menjadi lucu. Dia memiliki selera untuk segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan komedi - ini termasuk film komedi dan serial TV, badut, lelucon, lawakan tunggal, dan video internet lucu. Metode mengerjainya yang paling umum adalah menghindari orang-orang di muka dengan kue pai dan meletakkan bantal buang angin di kursi orang lain. Dia juga suka merekam orang yang mengalami situasi lucu dengan kamera videonya, tetapi Luan adalah ahli etika yang ketat sehingga ketika dia melakukan ini, ketika dia meminta izin kepada orang yang dia rekam untuk memungkinkannya mengunggah video ke Internet. Tidak seperti Lincoln, Luan sudah tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mengunggah video tanpa izin subjeknya. Meskipun Luan biasanya salah satu dari saudara kandung yang baik hati, dia benar-benar kehilangan kendali ketika datang untuk melakukan kejahilan, terutama pada Hari April Mop. Ketika April Mop datang, Luan menjadi kejam dan lebih gila dari sebelumnya sampai benar-benar jahat dan psikotik. Pada hari ini, kejahilannya bisa lebih berbahaya daripada sebelumnya seperti dalam episode "April Fools Rules", di mana ia ditempatkan di setiap sudut perangkap rumah, mengubah seluruh rumah menjadi perangkap komedi yang mematikan. Ini adalah satu-satunya tahun di mana Luan tidak berpikir dan kejam terhadap seluruh keluarganya. Dalam episode "Fool's Paradise", setelah keluarganya membuat Luan mencicipi obatnya sendiri, dia berjanji April Mop berikutnya akan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dalam episode "Fool Me Twice", keluarga Loud menyewa keluarga pemeran pengganti untuk menjalani Hari April Mop yang mengerikan dengan Luan. Namun, Luan menyewa keluarga pengganti untuk mengejek keluarga asli dengan sukses. Namun ketika Luan tiba di rumah, dia melihat keluarganya, dengan malu, bersiap untuk pindah. Dia menyesal menyesali tindakannya dan berjanji kepada keluarganya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengerjai mereka lagi. Keluarga menggelar ini sebagai lelucon April Mop, dan Luan, dalam kelegaan, memuji keluarganya dia senang bahwa mereka akhirnya memahami April Mop, tetapi menyarankan kepada keluarganya untuk menghentikan truk yang bergerak. Pada akhirnya, Lincoln memberi tahu Luan bahwa truk yang bergerak sebagian besar memiliki kotak-kotak kosong, tetapi kotak-kotak berisi barang-barang di dalamnya memiliki semua barangnya, yang membuat Luan mengejar truk itu. Dia selalu memiliki sikap positif dan ceria. Dia sangat optimis, karena dia suka mendukung saudara-saudaranya, dan terutama membuat mereka tertawa dan merasa lebih baik. Ini menjadi titik plot episode "Head Poet's Anxiety", di mana Luan bertindak sebagai inspirasi Lucy untuk mengejar kehidupan di industri showbiz. Namun, episode ini juga menunjukkan sisi cemburu padanya, ketika Luan menaruh dendam terhadap Lucy karena melampaui mimpinya untuk menjadi pemain termuda di Royal Woods Theater; meskipun, dia akhirnya menjatuhkan keegoisannya dan mengorbankan mimpinya untuk dimiliki Lucy. Pada beberapa kesempatan dia bisa marah ketika drama meledak di keluarganya; seperti di episode "Tempat yang Manis", di mana dia bertarung melawan yang lain untuk mendapatkan kursi terbaik dari Vanzilla, "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", ketika Luan dan yang lainnya menghancurkan seluruh rumah untuk mencari uang, atau "Brawl in the Family", tempat Luan dan yang lainnya berdebat. Tidak peduli seburuk apa pun masalahnya, ia akan menemukan sisi lucu dari masalah ini. Terlepas dari keceriaan bawaannya, Luan telah mengungkapkan emosi kesedihan, kerentanan, dan rasa tidak aman beberapa kali dalam serial ini dan telah menyiratkan dirinya sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang. Dia tampaknya peka terhadap kritik, seperti yang terlihat dalam episode "No Laughing Matter" ketika dia menjadi malu-malu karena saudara-saudaranya mengekspresikan kekesalan yang tumpul pada rutinitas komedi dan berjalan ke kamarnya di ambang air mata. Namun, dia tidak mengenakan emosinya di lengan bajunya dalam situasi ini, karena dia menutup matanya daripada menangis terus-menerus dengan keras, untuk menghindari memberikan kesan tidak bermoral kepada saudara-saudaranya, juga menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak memiliki keberanian. Demikian juga, Luan cemburu pada Lucy yang melampaui mimpinya seumur hidup untuk menjadi pemain termuda di Royal Woods Theater dan menjadi sangat posesif terhadapnya setelah menemukan berita tersebut. Namun, alih-alih mencoba menyabotase momennya dalam sorotan, Luan akhirnya menjatuhkan kecemburuannya dan mengorbankannya untuk dimiliki Lucy, karena Luan sendiri yang menjadi inspirasi bagi puisi Lucy. Dia juga cukup neurotik dan canggung secara sosial setiap kali dihadapkan dengan konsekuensi dunia, namun tetap taat pada kenyataan. Sebagai contoh, seluruh plot "Stage Plight" berputar di sekitar Luan menjadi semakin cemas karena harus mencium naksirnya selama pertunjukan resital Romeo dan Juliet. Luan agak tidak dewasa, karena ia memiliki kesukaan seperti anak kecil untuk menjahili orang dan menertawakan kemalangan mereka. Seperti saudara perempuannya Leni, dia umumnya digambarkan sebagai naif, sederhana, idealis, bodoh, eksentrik, dan impulsif. Dia cenderung mengganggu orang lain dengan selera humornya sementara mereka sedang mengurus bisnis mereka sendiri, seperti di episode "Garage Banned" di mana dia kembali ke kamar Lori setelah yang terakhir menuntut privasi, dan melecehkan Lori dengan mengejek Bobby di telepon menggunakan Mr. Coconuts, membuat boneka itu menciumnya; ini juga mengatur plot. Ketidakdewasaan Luan juga diperlihatkan melalui kepemilikannya akan mainan dari berbagai hal baru, yang sering digunakan dalam rutinitas komedi, terutama boneka-nya, Mr. Coconuts. Dia kadang-kadang bercanda di situasi yang tidak pantas, seperti di episode "Rita Her Rights" di mana dia membuat lelucon di penjara sementara ibunya di penjara, dan di episode "No Spoilers" di mana dia berencana untuk memberi tahu Lelucon tentang berapa umurnya di pesta ulang tahun Rita. Terlepas dari ketidakdewasaan dan hasratnya untuk komedi, Luan dalam banyak kesempatan menunjukkan dirinya mampu bertindak serius dan bertanggung jawab jika situasi memerlukan. Ini mencapai puncaknya dalam episode "No Laughing Matter", di mana ia meninggalkan rutinitas komedi dan berperilaku seperti makhluk beradab yang mengikuti serangan balik dari saudara-saudaranya. Selain itu, ia magang di kantor walikota di episode "Future Tense" dan membantu menyelesaikan krisis parkir Royal Woods, meskipun ini dilakukan atas nama orang tuanya. Dia terbukti cukup dewasa untuk mengasuh bersama tiga kakaknya, seperti yang terungkap dalam episode "Sitting Bull". Luan sangat cerdas, karena ia mampu mengecoh keluarganya dengan kejahilannya, yang paling baik ditunjukkan dalam episode "April Fools Rules", "Fool's Paradise", dan "Fool Me Twice", yang terakhir di mana ia menyewa keluarga penggantu untuk mengejek keluarga pemeran pengganti dengan sukses; dia juga mengintimidasi orang tuanya sampai-sampai mereka terlalu takut untuk menghukumnya. Luan mendaftar di akademi badut ketika dia masih muda dan lulus, mengubahnya menjadi iseng yang cerdik seperti sekarang ini. Meskipun terampil dalam seni komedi, beasiswa Luan memiliki eksplorasi terbatas dalam serial ini; namun, dia tahu bahwa 3,14159 sama dengan Pi, seperti yang terungkap dalam episode "No Laughing Matter", tetapi dia kesulitan menafsirkan masalah matematika Lisa yang lain ketika dia menghentikan rutinitas komedinya. Deskripsi Nick Penampilan thumb|left|Kawat gigi Luan. Luan memiliki gigi buck yang menonjol, yang memakai kawat gigi perak di gigi atas dan bawahnya, dan rambut coklat muda dikenakan di ekor kuda besar dengan swirl kecil di ujungnya oleh scrunchie kuning, dengan dua rambut panjang menonjol keluar dari pusat dahinya. Dia mengenakan baju tanpa lengan putih, rok kuning dengan pola kotak-kotak, kaus kaki kuning dengan pola garis yang dikenakan sepanjang jalan, dan sepatu cokelat. Dia juga memakai tiga bunga merah muda, satu di bajunya, dan satu di setiap sepatu, yang berfungsi sebagai bunga semprot. Desain purwarupa-nya memiliki bunga semprot di roknya, tetapi tidak ada di sepatunya. Dia juga tidak punya kawat gigi. Baju renangnya adalah sepotong kuning dengan salah satu bunga semprotnya. Pakaian tidurnya hanyalah baju tidur kuning atau baju tidur kuning dan putih dengan celana yang serasi dan sandal kelinci putih. Terkadang, dia juga memakai jubah mandi kuning. Dalam episode "Hand-Me-Downer", terungkap bahwa dia telah memakai kawat gigi sejak usianya yang lebih muda. Saat itu, dia mengenakan gaun kuning tanpa lengan dengan pola persegi, ikat pinggang hitam, kaus kaki putih, dan sepatu cokelat. Dia juga mengenakan helm merah muda dengan bintik-bintik merah muda gelap di atasnya setiap kali mengendarai sepedanya. Dalam episode "Head Poet's Anxiety", terungkap dalam kilas balik bahwa ketika Luan lebih muda, ia mengenakan gaun kuning tanpa lengan dengan pola kotak-kotak dan kaos putih di bawahnya, kaus kaki merah muda muda yang dikenakan sepanjang jalan, dan flat balerina hitam . Dia juga mengenakan kuncir dalam dua ikat rambut kuning. Kedua rambut yang menonjol keluar dari tengah dahinya juga terbelakang dan lebih keriting. Alisnya juga tidak terlalu melengkung dan agak runcing, sementara hidungnya tidak terlalu runcing dan lebih bengkok. Bunga thumb|left|Bunga menyemprotkan Luan beraksi. Bunga Luan adalah bunga semprot yang ia kenakan di setiap episode ia muncul. Luan memiliki tiga bunga ini, satu di bajunya, dan dua lainnya di sepatu. Meski hanya diperlihatkan dua kali, bunga-bunga semprot ini dipenuhi air. Bahkan jika dia mengisi bunga-bunga ini dengan air, dia suka memakainya untuk dekorasi. Di luar episode pilot pendek asli, satu-satunya waktu dia menggunakan bunga lelucon adalah di episode "Linc or Swim", ketika dia mencoba untuk mendinginkan dirinya di depan freezer sebelum mencari tahu tentang kolam baru Lincoln. Kacamata Lelucon thumb|Luan mengenakan kacamata leluconnya untuk membaca. Kacamata lelucon Luan adalah kacamata hitam, dengan alis, dan hidung merah muda dan kumis di ujungnya, yang merupakan referensi untuk Groucho Marx, . Mereka tampaknya berfungsi ganda sebagai kacamata baca. Versi Alternatif dan Alter-ego Lane Loud thumb|left Di alam semesta alternatif di mana para saudari adalah saudara laki-laki, Luan adalah anak laki-laki, Lane. Seperti Luan, Lane adalah seorang pelawak yang menceritakan lelucon buruk untuk meringankan situasi. Namun, ia bertindak tidak sopan terhadap Lincoln, mengejeknya ketika Luke (Luna) menggunakannya untuk membersihkan toilet, ketika Leon (Lily) menggigit ibu jarinya alih-alih menciumnya, dan ketika mereka menggodanya tentang Ronnie Anne. Dia juga bermain menjauh dengan menonton waktu Lincoln untuk menghentikannya kembali ke dimensi sendiri. Selain itu, Lane juga tidak sopan kepada Lincoln karena ia telah menarik celananya dan berkata untuk "Gunakan sebagai kemeja". Di dimensi alternatif lain di mana dia adalah saudara lelaki dari Lincoln versi perempuan bernama Linka, dia terbukti sangat peduli padanya. Lane akhirnya menjadi produk imajinasi Lincoln karena terungkap seluruh petualangan adalah mimpi. Versi Luan ini memiliki versi perempuan dari boneka Mr. Coconuts, bernama Mrs. Coconuts. The Joker thumb|left|Luan menafsirkan The Joker. Dalam komik mini "Deuces Wild!", Luan mengartikan pahlawan super wanita yang disebut "The Joker", yang juga salah satu pendamping Ace Savvy. Kekuatannya tidak ditunjukkan, karena dia hanya terlihat mengejek monster gas. Dalam komik, dia dipanggil oleh Savvy (diperankan oleh Lincoln) bersama dengan sisa deck Savvy (diperankan oleh sisa saudara perempuannya) untuk membantunya dan One-Eyed Jack (diperankan oleh Clyde) untuk mengalahkan monster gas. Setelah mereka mengalahkannya, mereka bersiap untuk bertarung melawan monster sampah. The Joker juga muncul di episode "Pulp Friction". Dalam penampilannya di sana, dia menggunakan gadget seperti untuk mengalahkan Wild Card Willy dengan meletakkannya di bawah kakinya, yang melemparkannya ke seberang gudang tempat mereka berada. Bebe thumb Dalam episode, "White Hare", di mana Lincoln membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup dengan 15 saudara perempuan tambahan, Luan adalah kelinci bernama Bebe. Seperti Luan, Bebe adalah seorang pelawak yang menceritakan lelucon buruk untuk meringankan situasi dan, seperti rekan-rekan manusia, tidak ada saudara kandungnya yang menganggapnya lucu. Trivia *Luan adalah satu-satunya saudara perempuan Loud yang bulu matanya melengkung dan bukannya lurus. *Luan juga bisa digunakan sebagai nama pria. *Terungkap dalam episode "Sleuth or Consequences" bahwa Luan mencatat dirinya tidur, kalau-kalau dia menceritakan lelucon dalam tidurnya. *Luan tampaknya tertarik pada trik sulap: **Dia memiliki kelinci peliharaan yang tinggal di topi tinggi. **Hadiah Natalnya adalah barang penyihir. **Dia membebaskan dirinya dari kandang seperti Houdini. **Dia memainkan trik "melihat seseorang setengah" dengan Lily. *Sebuah lelucon dalam serial ini adalah bahwa Luan selalu menceritakan lelucon yang buruk, banyak yang mengganggu saudara kandungnya. **Sangat tersirat bahwa dia mewarisi selera humornya dari ayahnya. thumb|Situs komedi Luan, Luan Out Loud. *Dalam episode "Membuat Masalah", terungkap bahwa Luan memiliki situs web bertema komedi sendiri. Juga terungkap bahwa dia memiliki beberapa rekaman masa lalu Lincoln. Dia menjelaskan bahwa mengunggah rekaman video orang lain tanpa izin adalah salah. **Dalam episode yang sama, Luan mengatakan aturan terbesar saat membuat video adalah selalu menjaga kameramu berjalan. *Luan diberi nama setelah salah satu dari lima saudara perempuan Chris Savino. *Kekuatan terbesar Luan yang ideal adalah menjadi tidak terlihat sehingga dia dapat memberikan slogan harfiah. *Dia adalah satu-satunya saudara kandung Loud untuk mengenakan kawat gigi, meskipun Lori telah terbukti mengenakan kawat gigi di masa lalu seperti yang ditunjukkan dalam gambar dari episode "Come Sale Away" dan "Anti-Social". *Dia dan Luna sama-sama memiliki huruf yang sama dengan nama mereka. **Keduanya juga teman sekamar. *Seperti ditunjukkan dalam episode "Spell It Out", Luan terbukti cukup kuat untuk membawa Lincoln di kepalanya. *Dalam episode "Membuat Masalah", Luan adalah satu dari lima saudara perempuan yang tidak memiliki trofi dalam lemari tersebut. Empat lainnya adalah Lori, Leni, Lucy, dan Lana. *Luan memiliki kelinci bernama Gary, yang ia gunakan dalam aksi sulap. *Dia memiliki bisnis ulang tahunnya sendiri yang disebut Funny Business Inc., lengkap dengan nomor telepon dan kartu nama. **Ditampilkan di episode "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru" bahwa dia dibayar, ketika dia terlihat menghitung uang tunai. *Namanya dalam bahasa Tionghoa berarti "pemberontakan". *Dia adalah satu-satunya karakter utama yang menekankan suku kata kedua dalam namanya. *Luan memiliki kebiasaan kadang-kadang mengatakan 'tapi serius' setelah memberikan permainan kata, untuk menunjukkan bahwa dia serius. *Fakta alih suara: **Beberapa leluconnya lebih masuk akal dalam bahasa Inggris daripada dalam bahasa lain, yang berarti bahwa penerjemah memukul keras. ***Di sebagian besar alih suara, dia tidak terlalu sering menggunakan permainan kata-kata. **Nama Polandia-nya adalah Hilaria, dengan julukan "Hila". Nama ini berasal dari kata "lucu". **Nama Finlandia-nya adalah Lotta. **Pengalih suara Serbia Luan, Marijana Živanović, juga mengisi suara Lincoln. **Pengalih suara Rusia Luan, Natalia Frankova, juga mengisi suara Luna, Lynn, Liam, Tabby, dan Ronnie Anne. **Pengalih suara Spanyol Luan, María Romeu, juga mengisi suara Ronnie Anne. **Pengalih suara Ibrani Luan, Mika Gan Mor, melakukan debut sulih suara di acara ini. **Pengalih suara Filipina Luan, Ruffa Valera, juga mengisi suara Rita. **Pengalih suara Portugis Luan, Leonor Alcacer, juga mengisi suara Leni. **Pengalih suara Prancis Luan, Leslie Lipkins, juga mengisi suara Ronnie Anne. **Pengalih suara Yunani Luan, Τάνια Παλαιολόγου, juga mengisi suara Lori. *Menurut Lisa di episode 20 dari Nick Animation Podcast,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m50s Luan tidak pergi ke bioskop. Namun, dalam episode "No Such Luck", ia, bersama saudara-saudara perempuannya dan orang tuanya, pergi ke bioskop. *Menurut Tanya Jawab Luan, Luan tidak suka lelucon ketukan, mengatakan itu adalah bentuk humor terendah. **Namun, dalam episode "Undie Pressure", dia akan menjawab lelucon ketukan Lincoln, dan membuat lelucon ketukannya sendiri untuk tukang pos, dan dalam episode "No Laughing Matter", dia membuat satu ke Lucy dengan menggunakan Edwin untuk bagian lucunya. Juga di episode "Home of the Fave", dia menceritakan banyak lelucon ketukan kepada Lynn Sr di supermarket. *Dalam episode "L is for Love", terungkap bahwa Luan naksir anak laki-laki bernama Benny, yang, seperti Luan sendiri, adalah seorang pelawak dan suka bercanda. **Kepada siapa dia berbagi ciuman pertamanya di episode "Stage Plight". thumb|Luan dan Benny berbagi ciuman pertama mereka. *Dalam episode "No Laughing Matter", terungkap bahwa Luan memiliki buku harian yang dibaca Lola. *Dalam episode "Mall of Duty", Luan ditunjukkan berada di sekolah menengah saat ia menghadiri open house bersama kakak perempuannya. Namun, ditunjukkan dalam episode "L is for Love" bahwa dia di sekolah menengah, karena loker di "Royal Woods Middle School" berwarna merah. Meskipun 'l is for Love' terjadi sebelum 'Mall of Duty, Luan naik kelas ketika saudara kandungnya yang lain tidak. *Dalam episode "Insta-gran", terungkap bahwa dia tidak bisa makan jagung karena kawat giginya. *Sejauh ini, ada tiga episode Hari April Mop: "April Fools Rules", "Fool's Paradise", dan "Fool Me Twice". *Dalam episode "Head Poet's Anxiety", ditunjukkan bahwa ia ingin menjadi pemain termuda di Royal Woods Theater. **Namun, gelar ini akan diberikan kepada Lucy. *Dalam episode "No Laughing Matter", Luan terbukti memiliki tulisan tangan yang buruk, karena Lincoln kesulitan menafsirkan permainan kata dalam buku catatannya. Klip Queen of The Loud House Luan Nickelodeon UK de:Luan Loud en:Luan Loud es:Luan Loud fr:Luan Loud he:לואן רעש it:Luan ja:ルアン ラウド pl:Hilaria Harmidomska pt-br:Luan Loud ru:Луан Лауд tl:Luan Loud zh:鲁安 Kategori:Karakter Kategori:Perempuan Kategori:Remaja Kategori:Karakter Utama Kategori:Manusia Kategori:Keluarga Loud Kategori:Murid sekolah tinggi